Love Under The Snow Light
by Fubukiya Lee
Summary: I'm lazy to think of a description 4 this so I'm just gonna tell you that this is a Haruki x Reader fan fic /headshot


Yo minna ! Here's mine first Danball Senki fan fic and my second Character x Reader fan fic X33

This one is a Christmas Special ya ^^

ENJOY ~~

* * *

**Love Under The Snow Light **

Ring, ring, ring, the school bell rang.

"Ok. That's all for today. You may be dismissed."

School ended for the Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy's students. I was 2 days to Christmas and this year's was on Wednesday. The school ended early 'cause of that. The students were never happier. After the teachers left their classes, the students immediately rushed out of their classes and ran towards the gate. Then, everyone headed to the port. For what ? Duh, it's was almost Christmas and they get to go back to their home sweet homes. At the port, more than 100 families were waiting for their children and only big smiles wee seen on their faces.

Sadly, your family was not there 'cause you didn't have one but you didn't mind. You were an orphan, your parents abandon you when you were a baby for a reason you didn't know but you grew up to be a strong girl. You walked back to the dorm slowly. The owner of the dorm saw you ans asked why didn't you go back and you explained everything to her.

"Sokka... Ok, you may come in and dinner will be ready in 30."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

You smiled at her and walked towards your room. After you entered your room, you locked the door and put down your things. You took your clothes and walked towards the bathroom for a shower. After a 20 minute shower, you changed into some clean clothes and walked out from the steamy room. You still had 5 minutes to get ready for dinner so you ran to your room and put your dirty clothes in the basket provided and washed them tomorrow. Then, you ran down to the cafeteria/dining area and saw the owner talking to someone. The someone sound familiar to you. You walked closer to confirm his identity. You were surprised but happy to find out that your guess what right.

"Hey Haruki."

"Oh, hey (L/N)"

"Eh ? You remember my name ?"

"Of course, you were once my savior. Have you forgotten ?"

"Iie... I remember. But that was nothing compared to your's."

"Oh really ? But I think that's the first time someone saved me without getting hurt excluding Arata and Hikaru."

"Really ?" you blushed a little but luckily it was just a light one.

"Yep. Let's go now."

"Eh ? Go where ?"

"To the duck dorm, dinner is served there today."

"Oh I see... Ok."

Then the both of them walked to the duck dorm's dining area. You were also surprised to see a few more people there sitting down waiting for you and Haruki. They were all from different classes but you all recognize each other. Then, you and Hauki took your seats and food was served. Everyone thanked the owner of the duck dorm for the food and started eating.

"Oh ya, why are you still here ?" Haruki asked after swallowing his food.

"Well... You see, I'm an orphan and one wanted to adobe me so..."

"Oh I see... I'm sorry to hear so. I feel kinda bad after asking you that."

"Don't be. I got over it long time ago."

"Sokka."

"Oh ya, why are you still here ?"

"Well… My parents went to oversea last week and they were suppose to come back today but a plane accident happen there and the airport was closed for 2 weeks so they had to cancel their fight back.

"Oh I see…"

After 1 hour, you all went back to your dorm and said goodbye before you all left. As you were walking back to your dorm, you kept think of a certain person, your crush to be specific. The person you had a crush on, the person who caught your heart, the person who made your blood boil when you see him or near him, his name is Izumo Haruki. Yes, you had a crush him. Sadly, you are not in the same class with him. You're with Harness and he's with Jenock. But the similiar thing is that you and him were second years. You had a crush on him since he became the World Allied Forces' Commander. You love his commanding skills and his determination. You really wished you could confess but you were too shy to and you were scared of rejection. Not long after, you reached the dorm and you walked into it. You headed to your room, walked into it and buried your face into your soft and puffy pillow. Eventually, you fell asleep.

_(Time Skip: The Next Day)_

"... up (L/N)... Time to wake up..."

"E-Eh ?" you saw a guy but the image was fuzzy.

You rubbed your eyes and saw Haruki right in front of you in his casual clothes. You were shocked to dead and you asked,

"H-How did you g-get in ?"

"Your door wasn't locked (L/N)."

You immediately facepalmed and said "Oh my gosh... How careless of me..." to yourself. After you changed into clean clothes, you and Haruki walked down and towards the duck dorm. The scene was the same as yesterday, a few students sitting down together on a table chatting and gossiping. You and Haruki were the quiet ones there, just sitting there and enjoying the food served. You two also sat beside each other. You could feel your blood rising which resulted you to blush.

"Are you ok (L/N) ? You're face is red." asked Haruki worrily.

"No no. I'm fine."

Luckily, you had finished your food. So you could walk away from the table.

"I'm done. I'll be going then."

"Ok. See ya (L/N)." replied the few on the table. When you were about to step out the door, the owner of the duck dorm called you.

"(L/N)-chan, can you help me decorate the dorm ?"

"Sure."

"Oh ya, the dorm you're staying in is gonna be locked tonight so you must transfer your things to this dorm."

"Oh why ?"

"Cause the owner of the dorm is going back to her hometown for Christmas tonight."

"Oh I see, then how about you ?"

"My family went to oversea and I've been living and celebrating Christmas with the students that didn't have a family to go home to."

"Oh I see. Well then, can may I transfer my things first then only help you ?"

"Of course you can. Here's the key to the store room. Open the door when you're ready. I'm going to inform the others now. Bye."

"Ok. Bye."

Then you ran back your dorm and began to pack. After 30 minutes, you successfully transferred all your things to an empty room. Then, you quickly walked down to the store room. From a far, you could see some people waiting in front of the store. As you walk closer, you we relieved to see the students there including Haruki.

"(L/N) ! You're here !" said one of the few.

"Gomen ne… I kept you all waiting…"

"It's ok. Now let's get started !" said Haruki.

'Hai." You walked towards the door, took out the key and opened it.

After it was fully opened, you all stepped into it and took out the decorations. You all took all the deco outside and started the job. You all had fun through out the whole decorating cycle.

By the time you all were finished decorating every corner of the dorm, it was 6 in the evening. You all had half an hour to prepare yourselves before dinner. Everyone went for a shower after a hard day's work. After your showers, everyone was seen wearing Christmas-like clothes mainly because it was Christmas Eve. You all walked down to the dining area together after your showers. When you all set a foot into the dining area, the tables were all full with food. Well, of course not _all_ the tables. There were mashed potatoes, salad, ginger bread, garlic bread, most importantly is the juicy and delicious turkey. Some people say that without a turkey, it wouldn't be a proper Christmas. All the food on the tables made your mouths watery.

"Ah… You're here. Here, this is your reward for all the hard work you've done today. Eat as much as you like ya." said the owner of the dorm.

Everyone then smiled and got onto their seats.

"Thank you for the food." and you all started to eat.

Everyone one you enjoyed the food very much and you all also had some conversations together.

You were the first to finish feel full as usual but before you left Haruki invited you for a walk around town.

"(L/N) wanna go for a walk around town with me ?"

"E-Eh ? S-Sure, why not ? But are we allowed to do so ?"

"Really ? Yes we are. I got special permission from the owner just now."

"Oh I see. Ok. I'll meet ya the gate at 8 then."

"Ok."

_(Time Skip: 8pm)_

You were waiting at the gate. Not long after, Haruki came out and you 2 began walking towards the small town. Both of you enjoy the views around while walking through the beautifully decorated town. After walking through almost the whole town, it was already 11 at night but you 2 decided to stay up late due to the fact that it's Christmas Eve and only an hour away to Christmas. Both of you found a perfect spot to settle down and rest. That night, bright and shining stars filled the clear and dark sky. You 2 sat down on a bench and admired the scene. Silence also filled the air until Haruki broke it.

"Nee (L/N), can I tell you something ?"

"Sure… What is i-" before you could finish, you felt something crashed onto your lips.

Haruki was kissing you, he was kissing you damn it ! Your heart beat was rising and your blood was boiling like hell. A few minutes later, the kiss was broken due to the lack of oxygen.

"I LOVE YOU (L/N) !"

You were shocked but happy at the sane time. Did I mention you blushed too ?

"I-I-I LOVE YOU 2 HARUKI !" you managed to say the words out.

Haruki gasped but a smile was seen on his face. Then, he planted another kiss on your forehead and that also made you blushed.

After a few minutes, the clock stock 12. Fireworks began to fill the sky and the big tree in the middle of the town lighted up beautifully with the help of the neon lights. The town was also filled with sound of people singing Christmas carols and greeting each other with a "Merry Christmas".

"Merry Christmas, Haruki. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, (L/N). I love you 2."

Then, both of you walked back to the dorm together.

* * *

Nee... How was it ?

Was it GOOD or was it HORRIBLE ? o_o

Pls review and share your thoughts ^^


End file.
